Chaos: Teen Wolf Style
by Plain.Jane.Lewis
Summary: People called them chaos because where ever they go trouble follows. When a wish goes wrong these four friends find themselves trapped within their favorite tv show, Teen Wolf. Their only option is to follow the show and hope they can figure a way out before the alpha kills them. (Derek/oc, Stiles/oc, Lydia/oc, and Isaac/oc).
1. Intro

AN: I only own Theo, Riley, Jane, and Muse except in this story Theo will be called Drew (Drusilla) because there already is a Theo in the show.

* * *

Riley sat in a nearby chair, throwing a ball made of elastic bands up in the air. His sister laid on one of the beds on her stomach with her chin resting on her crossed arms. Muse sat criss-cross on the end of the second bed, while Jane was curled up in a blanket at the foot of the beds. All of them were watching their new favorite tv show. They only discovered the show yesterday and have been watching it for the past few hours. Already they were halfway through the first season. "I don't like Allison." Drew spoke up, causing Riley to glance over at her. The two looked identical if they were the same gender. Both had wavy dark, almost black, hair with dark brown russet eyes and dark tan skin. Both were on the shorter and petite side. Riley was only 5'7" and very skinny and lean, making it seem as if he had no muscles, however, he is quite strong. Drew was only 5'3" and packed one hell of a punch. She was equally as skinny and lean as her brother, but do not let her size deter you from thinking she can't knock a person down flat on their ass.

"No one likes Allison." Drew spoke up, pulling his eyes away from his scowling sister and back to the screen. "I mean, she wouldn't be bad if it wasn't for the fact that she was easily manipulated. She barely knew Lydia and suddenly she is sneaking out on dates and Kate has her wrapped around her finger."

"Yeah, but no one is giving her any information." Jane spoke up from her bundle of blankets. "It makes her vulnerable. Chris thinks he is protecting her, but by not telling her about werewolves he is pushing her into the arms of Kate, who is a world class bitch." All eyes fell on the little redhead. Barely five feet tall, Jane has wild red curls, big innocent jade eyes, pale freckled skin, many people mistake her as a kid. She is small and skinny with pudgy cheeks and pouty little lips. She was truly adorable in the eyes of her friends that is was always a shock to hear her swear or use any cruel words. "What?"

"Nothing." Riley moves his attention back to the screen.

"Wouldn't it be cool to live in Beacon Hills?" Muse asks from her place. "I mean, the town is literally the small town that I always wanted to grow up in. Everyone knows everyone, the town is run by a literal sheriff, and the houses are to die for. That is just the town. Don't get me started on the hot men." Riley chuckles at Muse. Most would be put off to be the only guy in this group of girls, but Riley loved it. The three girls were all his sisters in his eyes and they were his best friends. It just felt right hanging out with them. He didn't care about them talking about guys in front of him just as they don't care about him talking about girls. Their friendship was strong and they never felt right letting anyone else in.

Muse was the strangest looking one of the group. Her hair has been dyed a bright lavender, cut into a short and straight angled bob. Her skin was tan, but not nearly as dark as Riley and Drew's tan skin was. Her eyes were the most shocking, however, they were almost silver depending on the days. In the dark, they look like storm clouds, but when the light hits them right they are bright and sparkly as silver. She was the tallest of the girls. The same height as Riley, 5'7", with a beautiful willowy frame. Most days she's covered in paint, today was no exception.

"I wish we were in Teen Wolf." Jane whispers, causing all their eyes to fall on her. "Maybe there we wouldn't be the outcast that got bullied. I mean, look at Scott, he was a nobody but now he is one of the most popular boys at school."

"That's because he's a werewolf." Drew points out.

"Yeah, so?" Riley suddenly asks, glancing over at the girls. "You three are witches and I'm a wizard. You don't think we could totally rule Beacon High?" He asks, using the nickname he gave for the school because who wants to say Beacon Hills High School every time.

"Oh no, we'd totally make that school our bitch." Drew grins.

"Too bad that won't happen. Teen Wolf is just a tv show and we are just a bunch of orphans stuck in this stupid foster home." Muse huffs. The four of them had been in the system and were lucky enough to not get separated. The twins' parents died when they were only eight in a car crash, while Muse was stuck in a Cinderella est family until her stepfamily decided she was no longer any use to them, and little Jane never knew her family. They gave Jane up the day she was born. The only family they have now is each other.

"Come on, we gotta get to bed. School starts tomorrow." Riley says as he gets up, tossing the ball onto the desk and moving to the tv. Drew crawled back to her pillows and climbed beneath the covers. Muse stood up and pulled her covers back before hopping in. Riley turned the tv off and helped Jane up from the floor. "Come on, Janey, time for bed." They were all the same age, but Jane has always been the baby of the group. She was always so shy and quiet that the others felt it was their responsibility to protect her, Riley especially.

"Riley?" She asks in a soft voice as he got her into bed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think one day I'd get to meet someone as good looking as Derek Hale?" Riley chuckled and tucked the covers around her.

"Only if I got someone like Lydia Martin."

"I call Stiles!" Drew yells, causing Muse to curse. Riley chuckled and kisses Jane's forehead.

"Get some sleep Janey." He whispers before moving towards the door. "Night girls."

"Night Riley." Muse yawns.

"Night, Ry." Drew calls as he shuts the light off. He quietly shuts the door and moves to his own bedroom, one he shares with five other boys. He hated it already at their new foster home. Too many kids in one place, but that was something that happened often. More kids meant more money.

Riley walks into his room and makes a face as he got hit with the nauseating smell of cum, piss, and bad body odor. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to call upon some patience to get through this before making his way to the tiny bit of floor that he called his. If he could he would have shared his sister's bed, but the last time he tried that the foster mother burned his hands with a clothes ironer. No, Riley was forced to share this filth of a room with boys that were beyond disgusting.

Riley huffs and lays down. "I wish we were in Teen Wolf. At least there we wouldn't have to hide our powers." He mumbles before closing his eyes, unaware of the sudden glow his body begin to produce. That glow engulfed him fully before moving out of the room and into the girls' room. That same glow engulfed each and every one of them before everything became pitch black.

* * *

Muse yawns as she opens her eyes. Looking around the tiny bedroom she found the rest of the girls still asleep. She grins as she realizes that means she could get a shower before them. She slowly and quietly slipped out of the bedroom and raced to the bathroom. There was only one bathroom that the kids were allowed to use and currently it was unoccupied. She locked the door, shoving the chair in front of the door because she did not trust the door with so many boys in the house. She turns the shower on, letting it heat up as she brushes her teeth.

Once the water was hot she hopped in and began showering. The only thing that was good about this place was the warm shower and the fact that they got a small tv in their room. It was something they bought themselves, which is the only reason why they have it. It took weeks for them to afford it, all four of them had to work night and day to earn enough to afford it. But in the end, they got it and managed to hack into their foster mom's amazon prime account, which allowed them to watch Teen Wolf.

Muse smiles as she thought about the tv show. The show was so cool. She loved all the characters, even Kate in a way. Muse begins to hum as she washes her lavender hair clean. She let the warm water soak into her skin and turn it pink as she washes her body with the sweet smell of lavender. "Hey, you in there Muse?" Riley's voice calls.

"I'm finishing up now." She calls back as she washes off and turns the shower off. "Give me three minutes."

"Take your time, all the boys are gone." Muse frowns in confusion as she heard him say that.

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"I don't know. The room was just empty when I woke up. The best part was that there was no more foul smell in there anymore. You know, now that I think about it, the entire room looked as if they were never there, to begin with."

"Maybe she got them to clean it while you slept." Muse told him as she dried herself off. She didn't need to explain who the 'she' was, they both knew who Muse was talking about. Muse rubbed her hair dry before wrapping said towel around her body. She ran a brush through her hair before applying deoriant and spraying three quick sprays with her vanilla perfume. Once she was done with that she moved the chair and opened the door. "It's all yours."

"Thanks." He sniffs her. "You smell good."

"Thanks." She gives a sassy wink before heading down the hall to the bedroom that she shared with the other girls. Once inside she begin to get ready for school. She changed into a pair of baby blue jeans, which, like most of her jeans, were covered in paint splatters. She pulled on a black crop top t-shirt and her favorite black leather rocker boots. She pulled on a red flannel over her crop top and a black leather jacket over the flannel. She didn't wear makeup except for when it came to her lips or nail polish. The rest of the girls were the same way. They weren't exactly the girly girl type.

"Okay, Riley should be done in the shower, so get up and get showered. You stink." Muse teases, but Drew just groans and buries her head under her pillow. "Fine, Jane?" Jane didn't say anything as she climbed out of bed, her red curls as wild as ever, and walks out of the room. "I'm going to make breakfast, I expect you all done stairs no later than forty-five minutes." She tells Drew before making her way out of the bedroom and downstairs. She paused on the stairs as she realizes the stairs were, in fact, a spiral staircase a large one at that and she knew their foster home did not have a spiral staircase. In fact, know that she thought about it, the upstairs was much bigger and seemed to have more rooms than she remembered.

Muse frowns as she moves down the rest of the stairs. "Hello? Susan?" Muse calls as she got off the stairs and stood in the foyer. They didn't even have a foyer before! Now they have one and it had a rich ass chandelier hanging in the center of it. Even the door looked fancy. To her left was three steps leading into the living room, while to the right looks to be a dining room. Behind her was a door leading to a giant ass library. "Holy shit." Muse exclaims as she peeks inside. "If Jane saw this she'd have an organsm." Muse muttered knowing her best friend's love for books. She steps inside and saw in the far back was yet another door. She walked to it and opened it to reveal an art studio. "Oh. My. God." She could have herself an orgasm right here. Every shade of paint color available lined the walls on sturdy bookshelves and in the center was the best easle that money could buy. The wall across from her, the wall that was the biggest of the four, had a bookshelf that ran across the whole wall, which contained every size brush and even more paint. "This can not be real." She whispers as she backed up out of the room.

She quickly left the studio and the library and made her father through the house. The kitchen was huge and looked to be something out of a magazine. It was located to the right of the library/studio upon walking out. To the left was a gorgeous den with a fire place. A fire place! The living room, which contained the three steps, was the definition of in house movie theator. The dining room, the room to the right of the stairs, was something most millionaires dreamed of.

She had to be dreaming. This couldn't be real. Before she could pinch herself awake, however, a piece of paper suddenly slid before her feet. She bends down and picks it up in order to read it.

_Dear: Chaos_

_Magic is a tricky thing. It's powerful and it's incredible at the best of times. At the worst of times, it is terrifying and dangerous. Your lives before were killing you. You all were depressed and you wished for a life among your favorite tv show. I have given you that wish. Think of me as fairy godmother if you will. I exist within your combine magic, a force created by the emotion you all pushed together. The shared wish for a fresh start. In this new life you will remain orphans, but wealthy orphans. You will have this dream house, just passed the preserve and the Hale house. You will be allowed to live on your own. You have been put in the beginning of the first episode of season 1. Today you will be starting your tenth grade at Beacon High..._

_'That's the name Riley uses for the school in Teen Wolf.' Muse thinks as she continues to read the letter._

_You will get to live the dream of being apart of the show. You are always given the chance to have a mate. Werewolves have what is called Moonstruck. It is a trance they are put in that forms the bond between them and their mate. You will have a similar trance upon meeting your mate, except it will be called the Bewitching. If you come to not like your wish you can undo it by all four of you wishing simultaneously to go home, similar to how you got here. I will forever be in your combine magic and willing to give another letter if you need it. Remember you are in the show, the script is already written, but you can change it if you wish, just be careful. Remember the butterfly effect. Every little change can cause huge outcomes. Good luck my magic friends._

_Sincerely,_

_Your magic friend_

"There is no way that this is real." Muse whispers. "There is no way... Right?"


	2. Bewitching

Muse had explained the letter and the house to the others once they had gotten dressed and came down that morning. They were just as shocked at Muse, but of course Riley had an explanation. "I have read before in one of my books that sometimes strong emotions of those with magic can creature a living, breathing, being. If we were just as depressed and desperate as the letter says then those emotions could very well create our fairy godmother." Riley told them as he sipped his coffee. "The being will only exist in our magic, however, so don't expect our fairy godmother to suddenly show up at our door. She exists inside us. Inside our magic."

"But do you actually think this is for real?" Drew asks her brother before biting into her toast.

"Only way to find out." Riley shrugs. "We head to the school and see for ourselves if we are truly in Beacon Hills and apart of the show."

"Wait… so you're telling me that Derek Hale and Stiles Stilenski could be real?" Muse asks. "I mean thee sexy Derek and thee adorable Stiles?"

"Hey, I called dibs on Stiles." Drew protests.

"Technically our magic picked for us who it believes we belong with." Riley says. "I'm sure I'll get Lydia. I mean, there is only Lydia as another option."

"Technically…" They all turn to Jane. "We wished to be in Teen Wolf not season 1."

"What are you saying?"

"There could be more characters that we haven't met yet. Season 2, 3, and so on could have loads other characters that we just don't know. Not to mention we haven't finished season 1."

"Oh god." All eyes fell on Muse. "We didn't find out who the alpha is. The alpha that is killing people." A sudden tension came over the four as they realize with horror and excitement that they are truly apart of the shower. Apart of the romance, the drama, and the horror. Their lives were just in as much danger as Derek, Scott, and Stiles were. There were alphas, hunters, and even worst…. Jackson.

"Be careful what you wish for… Right?" Drew grins, speaking exactly what everyone else was thinking.

* * *

They had even more surprises waiting for them when they got outside. Riley had his dream car waiting for him outside, Chevy Impale, 67 of course. Drew and Muse had awesome Harleys waiting for them. Jane never liked driving, she got her license, but she much preferred driving shotgun with Riley.

The four of them drove down the road and to their excitement parked inside the parking lot of the one and only Beacon Hills High School. "Oh. My. God." They all said as they stared across the parking lot and saw the one and only Stiles and Scott.

"Do we go over and talk to them?" Riley asks once they all met up at the hood of his car.

"No way." Muse says. "We don't want to come across as creepy. We're new students, we can't tell them that we're from a different universe and that they're nothing more than a tv show. We don't know them. They don't know us."

"Muse is right." Drew agrees. "We have play things cool. We'll go inside, get our schedules and then proceed to head to class. Act normal and get the idea that this is a tv show out of your head."

"Do you think we can change things?" Jane asks.

"Like what?" Riley asks.

"Guys the note said to be careful how much we changed because it could cause bigger changes." Muse reminds them.

"Well, do you think we can change Derek getting shot for starters?" Jane asks.

"If we change that then it causes Scott to not have his relationship with Allison grow." Muse points out.

"Look, let's just take things one step at a time." Riley says. "We start off by going to the front office and getting our class list. Then we find our lockers and head to first period."

"Okay." Jane nods.

"Okay?" Riley asks the others.

"Alright, fine, but I wouldn't mind changing Allison from hitting that dog."

"Are you insane? Then Scott would never ask her out. I get you don't like Allison, Drew, but you have to be careful how much you change." Muse scowls.

"Alright, alright. I'll keep myself from changing things… too much." The three give Drew exasperating looks before heading for the front doors.

"I've been scarlet nerded by you." Drew snickers as she heard Stiles, unable to keep it back. She always found that line entirely hilarious and totally hypocritical because he is a nerd by saying that. The two boys spun around as they heard Drew.

"Uh…" Stiles stares open mouth at Drew, who was standing in front of the other three. She had her hair in a messy bun on top of her head and was dressed in tight skinny jeans, a strapless peachy crop top, which looked lovely against her skin, and her own leather jacket and rocker boots. She had on peachy lip gloss and nail polish to match her shirt.

"Sorry." Drew says, nod sounding sorry at all. "I'm Drew Jensen. I'm new." She holds out a hand, staring at the two boys.

"Scott." The mop haired teen says, causing Drew to shoot him a grin. She always found Scott to be a tad oblivious and a bit of a dramatic teenager, however, she still loved his and Stiles' friendship.

"Nice to meet ya. This is my brother Riley and my two best friends slash soul sisters Muse and Jane."

"I'm Stiles." All the girls' eyes snap to Stiles, secretly hoping to bewitch, but Jane felt nothing, so she just smiles and looks away shyly. Muse bites back a huff as she too felt nothing. She looks at Drew and did a double take. Drew's eyes were wide, the only idecation that something happened. Stiles' mouth was hanging open and staring at her in utter shock.

Drew felt a warmth fill her entire body as her breath caught in her throat. Looking at Stiles she felt as if she was boiling from the inside out and all she wanted was to jump Stiles and have him right there and now. Looking at him she felt protective, possessive, adoration, and lust. She wasn't even aware that she had taken a step forward until she felt Riley pull her back, right into his solid, but lean chest. "We have to get our class schedule." Riley spoke up, breaking the spell between Stiles and Drew. "Would you happen to know where the front office is?"

"Uh, yeah…" Scott looked at Stiles with a confused look before glancing at Riley. "You go in, walk until you are half way down the hall and then turn right. The door is between a group of lockers and leads to front office."

"Thank you." Muse grins before dragging a love stricken Drew inside. "I hate you." Muse growls once they were inside. They could hear Scott talking to Stiles from outside, but they all ignored it and headed for the office.

"Jealous?" Drew grins.

"Have you even realized what this means?" Jane asks, surprising them all with her sudden voice. "We are inside Teen Wolf and you're mate is Stiles Fucken Stilenski." Drew's eyes nearly popped out of her skull at hearing the f word escape innocent Jane's lips.

"What have you done to our innocent Janey?" Riley whispers, causing the girls to laugh.

"I love this new Jane." Muse exclaims as she throws her arms around the blushing redhead. "And did I tell you how adorable you look? You look like a little doll." Jane had on a dark green polka dot halter dress, which fell above her knees and with the straps wrapping around her neck and pushing her large breasts up. Jane was a small girl, but she made up for it with her breasts. The dress had a small ribbon wrapped around her waist ending with a cute bow on her left hip. She had a pair of leather ankle booties and a leather jacket to complete the look giving her a sort of adorable bad girl look.

"I still think Riley looks the best." Drew spoke up. Her brother had always dressed for success as he says. He on a pair dark washed jeans, his heavy black combat boots, a red button-down shirt on, which was untucked and looked incredible against his skin, and he has on his leather jacket over it. He also had his hair combed back with a pair of sunglasses resting on top of his head.

"Riley always looks good." Muse points out as she looks arms with Riley.

"Yeah, if only he didn't screw up his charming appearance by tripping literally on air and always losing track of time." Drew smiles as she takes his other arm.

"Here's the office." Jane says as she opens the door and walks in first.

"Our little Jane is getting brave." Drew points out.

"She's growing up." Riley grins proudly.

"Ah, our baby is becoming independent."

"Are you guys coming?" Jane asks in a timid voice as she appeared at the door again.

"Well, everyone has there limits." Drew shrugs before letting her brother go and following Jane back inside.

The office was spasious with comfy leather couches positioned against the wall. There was a door in the back leading to the principle, vice principle's, and super intendent's office. In the center of the room was a long counter, which was used by the two secretaries that were behind it. "Hey, we're new." Drew says as she steps in front of the counters. "You probably got our transcripts, right?" She asks, hoping their magic took care of it all.

"Names please." The woman says, causing Drew to raise an eyebrow.

"How many new kids can there be?"

"Allison remember." Jane whispers in her ear.

"Sorry about my sister." Riley jumps in. "I'm Riley Jensen and this is my sister Drusilla."

"I'm Muse Montgomery." Muse introduces.

"Jane Lewis." Jane whispers. The woman looked at her computer for a long couple of minutes before nodding.

"Everything is in order. You've requested to have as many classes together as possible. Let me just print your schedule. Everyone needs to take Algebra 2, English 10, Chemistry, Biology, Economics, World History, Gym, and Health. You must also pick a foreign language and two electives, which you have already done. Here you go." She handed the papers to them.

This semester they had English, Math, Chem, Bio, and Economics. Next semester, which they can only believe would be season two, they had History, gym, health, their foreign language and two electives. "What language did you guys pick?" Muse asks.

"I pick Latin and Spanish." Riley says, causing them both to look at him. "I thought learning Latin would be useful, so I used that as an elective."

"Wow…" Drew says with a shake of her head. "Closet brain." Riley rolls his eyes.

"What about you?"

"Spanish."

"Same." Jane says.

"I, uh…" They look towards Muse as she says this. "I picked French."

"What?" They say all together.

"You know Stiles is in Spanish." Drew whispers. "Which means the others are probably in it."

"Yeah, but I like French better." Muse argues.

"Fine what about your electives?" Riley asks.

"Art, of course, painting to be more specific. I also picked drawing too."

"I picked woodshop and mechanics." Drew says. "I knew Stiles had woodshop and I figured mechanics would be just up my alley." She whispers.

"I picked Latin and Pyschology." Drew snorts at her brother, while Muse snickers.

"Nerd."

"Shut up. What did you pick?" He asks Jane.

"I picked creative writing and Piano."

"You'd be teaching Piano no doubt." He chuckled.

"I liked it and I figured it'd just be a class I could have fun in."

The sound of the second bell comes in, causing them to look around. "Uh oh."

"Don't worry. I'll write you a pass." The woman behind the desk says, causing them to give her a thankful look. "Your first class is Biology so get to it." They nod and hurry out without another word.

Riley walks down the hall, his arm draped over Muse's shoulders, while Drew walked ahead of them with her arm looped with Jane's. Riley hums a quiet melody under his breath as they walked. The hallways were deserted, everyone was in class, but none of the girls nor Riley seemed to notice or care. Jane was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that they were in their favorite tv show.

Muse was too busy trying to remember every detail she could from the show. Apart of her did want to prevent Scott from meeting Allison, but another part of her knew she couldn't change things too drastically. She didn't like Scott and Allison together. Allison was dangerous and she made Scott act stupid, however, Muse preffered Allison over what could happen if there was no Scott/Allison.

Drew was still swooning over Stiles. She got Stiles. The adorably awkward hyper boy that Drew just wanted to attack with kisses. Sure he wasn't extremely tall or buff, but he was by far the cutest of the guys in Drew's mind, she might be a bit biased. She grins as she thought of her little spasz.

"Here's our room." Riley says as he motions to the door that Drew was about to walk by.

"Here goes nothing." Drew says before opening the door and stepping through. Inside the teacher was passing out packets. He looked up at the sound of their footsteps and the door closing behind them.

"Sorry we're late. We were getting our schedules. We have a pass." Muse says as she holds up the pass between her pointer and middle finger.

"We're new." Riley adds to clearify.

"Alright, well state your names and grab an available seat. I'm Mr. Garder. I'm just passing our lesson plan for the year." He explains to them. "Now, if you would." He motions to them as he returns to passing out the packets.

"Okay…" Drew draws out. "I'm Drew Jensen." She introduces. "And no my parents didn't name a boy name. It's short for Drusilla, but I refuse to go by that name, so do take my warning and never call me anything except Drew." She says in a warning tone. Riley has to bite his lip to keep from laughing as he sees Stiles in the back. He is staring at Drew with obvious lust, but also hint of fear and awe. Riley already knew how intimading and scary his sister could be. She wasn't afraid to throw a punch. Half the time Riley had a broken nose from the number of times he pissed his violent twin off.

"I'm Muse Montgomery." Muse introduces next. They all ignore the raised eyebrows at her name and the few whispers that broke out. A lot of people thought her name was strange. Muse wasn't exactly a common name, but her father always claimed her to be his muse so the name fits.

"I'm Riley Jensen." Riley spoke up next, his voice took on a deeper tone as he buried his hands in his jean pockets. Despite being short and frail looking Riley had a deeper and smooth voice. The girls liked to joke that he had the voice of a radio host.

"Jane Lewis." Jane spoke up in an almost mute voice. The teacher nods to them, causing them to move and grab seats. Drew took the seat right in front of Stiles, Riley took the seat to Lydia's left, Muse took a behind some curly blond haired boy, and Jane took the seat on Riley's left. Riley was the only one that kept Jane's anxiety down. She had severe social anxiety. Drew only made it worst, while Muse never knew how to help and often time got upset herself, while Riley had a gift at calming girls down. Truthfully it was his gift. He had the ability to sense/feel other people's emotions and manipulate them. Of course, he never took advantage of it, but at times of great despair of stress, he gives waves of calm and happiness. That's how he manipulates, he sends strong emotions to the person, causing them to feel it. It happens through touch or through his voice, both work well.

Riley stretches out his legs as he leans back in his seat, trying to look casual, but also cool. "Ten bucks says he does something that makes him look like a idiot." Drew whispers to Muse, who sits only a few seats in front of her. Muse obviously heard if the muffle giggles were a clue.

The boy infront of Muse took the stack he was given and turn to pass them onto Muse, who froze as she looked at him. He had short blonde curls and the bright blue eyes that Muse have ever seen before. He was a bit pale and she saw his lip was split, but her attention didn't stay on that for long because once her eyes met his everything else just faded away. Her heart began to race as her blood felt as if it was boiling in her veins. Her breathing had ceased, while her silver eyes were wide and her bubble gum pink sparkly lips were parted. The need to kiss the boy was screaming at her as was the need to protect him. Without even thinking about it her finger ran over his split lip causing him to flinch and break the spell. Muse retracts her hand as if she was burned and blushes. "Hey, mind passing the papers." A voice snaps from behind Muse, causing her cheeks to grow even redder. She takes the papers from the stunned blonde before turning and passing the papers back.

She glared at the girl with stormy eyes as she drops the papers on the desk with a solid slap. She took the top one and turned back around. She looked back at the blonde who was still staring at her with shocked blue eyes. She bite her lip, causing those blue eyes to shoot down to the shiny lips before darting back up to her silvery eyes, they had lightened and the anger that was previously in them disappeared once she turned around and looked at the blonde.

"I'm Muse." She smiles as she holds out her hand. Her nails were painted lavender to match her hair and had little flower stencils on each nail.

"I-Isaac." He stutters. Muse just smiles at him as she racks her brain for the name. She doesn't recorganize it, but he could very well be from the later seasons or just a background character. Either way, he was cute and he was her mate.

"What happened to your lip?" Muse asks as she motions to his split lip. He blushes at the mention, either thinking of Muse's previous touch or out of embarrassment for the cut.

"Got into a fight." He tells her, causing Muse to frown. She could the lie clearly. While Riley had a thing for emotions Muse was born as a human lie detector. She could hear that he was lying, which only made her concern for him grow.

"That doesn't look-"

"I-I should pro-probably read the pac-packet." He stutters before turning around, not letting Muse finish her sentence. Muse frowns and glances back at Drew who shrugs at her, she knew Drew heard, the girl had bat hearing at times, it was a bit scary; however, that wasn't her special gift.

"Alright, everyone reads over the packet as I call you up by row to grab this year's text book." Mr. Garder says, causing the sound of paper turning to fill the classroom. "First room." Muse watches as the first row gets up before she looks down at her own packet. It contained this year's lesson plan as he had previously stated, but also the rules and grading system for the class.

"I hate math." Riley sighs as he looks it over. He was a genius in school, but math has always been his weak spot. He could learn an entire language in only three months, but math made his head ache and nausea to fill him.

"I'll help you." Jane says, causing Riley to sigh in relief.

"This is why you are my best friend." Jane giggles and turns the page.

"Maybe." Riley grins and chances a glance at the redhead, who was completely ignoring those around her and focusing entirely on the packet.

"Next row." Riley's eyes shot up as he realized his row was being called. He glances once more at the redhead before getting up and… tripping on the leg of his seat, causing him to go falling. Drew snorts as Muse hides her giggle and Jane gives him a sympathetic glance.

"Nice fall." Some guy says with a chuckle as Riley bites back a groan. It wasn't the first time he embarrassed himself or tripped.

He chance a glance at the redhead who was also laughing. Great. He huffs and got up, dusting his jeans off for dirt and making his way to the front for his book, his cheeks burning and his face pointed down to the ground.

"Well, this is going to be a fun year." Muse grins as she leans back in her seat.

* * *

After the falling incident the rest of the day went by extremely fast. The girls found themselves at their lockers, getting ready for their last class, English. Riley was running late, as always, so the girls were talking to pass the time before he got there. "So do any of you know who Isaac is?" Muse asks, causing Jane and Drew to shrug.

"Don't know. Maybe we should have looked up who all the characters were before making a wish to join them."

"Say any louder will you." Muse snaps as she scans the hallway carefully to make sure no one was listening.

"Oh, relax, it's not like anyone will actually understand what we're talking about. Besides, maybe not knowing Isaac will make it double to fun. I mean, I already know everything this is to know about Stiles."

"You haven't finished the first season." Jane points out.

"No, but I know he has adhd, uses adderall, lives with his single father who is the town's sheriff, his best friend is Scott, he is on the lacrosse team, and-"

"Okay, we get it. But there is still a lot we don't know." Muse tells her.

"Um… okay…" Drew says with a wave of her hand. "But who cares? We're in Teen Wolf and I have Stiles for a mate."

"Seeing how you two got mates who aren't Derek does that mean I get him?" Jane asks.

"You could end up with Scott or even another character we don't know." Drew says, causing Jane to scunch up her face.

"Or she could end up with sexy sourwolf." Muse argues, causing Jane to blush. "Let her have her hope. She'll go with you after school to be there for the first time Derek is shown on screen."

"I don't that Stiles and Scott are going to let two strangers join them on a trip to the woods." Riley spoke up, causing them to look back at him.

"Lost track of time yet again. We got only a few minutes before we have to get to class." Drew says, causing Riley to roll his eyes and reach around her to open his locker.

"I had to piss." Muse makes a face as Jane blushes.

"Okay, no offense Janeyboo, but you are way too innocent." Drew says, causing Muse to hit her arm.

"Hey, watch it."

"Seriously, Drew, stop being a bitch." Riley says as Jane stares down at her feet in embarrassment.

"Plus, I'm sure Derek will love corrupting her." Muse grins.

"Okay, ew." Riley exclaims as he shuts the locker and picks up his bag, shoving another binder into it. "But, she is right. Derek probably would love to have an innocent girl after Kate."

"Yeah because Kate is far from innocent." Drew says with a shutter.

"We never truly got confirmation that he did have a relationship with Kate." Muse points out.

"Yeah, but do we need it? The way she acted when they were in his house together…" Drew trails off.

"I rather find out completely from him." Jane says, causing them to shrug.

"Very well, but we still don't know if you will be his." Jane shrugs this time and closes her locker.

"We'll just after to see after lacrosse practice. Try to get closer to Stiles, maybe he'll just invite you instead of us having to follow him." Jane says as she grabs her bag.

"She's right. Get to know him." Riley agrees as he takes Jane's hand and begins to walk down the hall.

"We got to get to English. Sit next to Stiles when we get there." Muse says as she follows after Riley.

The four entered the classroom and begin moving towards where they knew the boys would sit. Drew sits in the seat in front of where Stiles was going to sit and across from Scott. Riley sits in front of his sister, while Jane sits across from him and in front of where Scott would sit. Muse sits in front of Riley.

Muse begins to get her notebook and pencil on her desk. She looks up when she sees someone sit in front of her. Looking up she was greeted with Isaac's back. She hasn't seen him since first period. He had on a baggy black hoodie and jeans. "Hey, stranger." Muse greets with a smile, causing the blonde to turn and look at her with a timid smile.

"Hey, Muse." She put her pencil down and look at Isaac.

"Hey, Isaac." Muse smiles.

"I-I never asked, but, um, how has your day been?" Muse smile grows as she looks at Isaac.

"It's been good. I got lost only two times." Isaac laughs as she says that. The sound of his laugh is like windchimes, it sends a pleasant tingle through her body.

"Are you doing anything after school?" Isaac suddenly asks, causing her to cock her head to the side.

"I don't think so, why? What do you have in mind?" She asks as she gives him a flirty smile, batting her eyelashes at him and giving a quiet seductive tone of voice. Isaac's cheeks turn bright pink as he stares at Muse with shock and surprise. She can only imagine that he isn't used to a girl flirting with him, which she finds shocking because he was really cute. Those curls just made him look so innocently adorable.

"I-I-I was thinking maybe I could show you around the school so you can a better idea of it." He says, causing her to smile even more. She nods, some of her lavender hair falling into her face.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds great." Isaac stares at the purple hair before slowly raising his hand. He reaches out, his gorgeous blue eyes dropping down to meet Muse's eyes before he continues to move towards her, waiting to see if she will pull away. Muse stays perfectly still, not wanting to scare him away. He is like a baby deer, any sudden movement and it will flee. Isaac brushes the soft purple hair from Muse's face, letting her stormy eyes to reveal themselves.

"Your eyes are darker." He whispers.

"They're silver in the sunlight." She whispers back. "But every other time they are more like storm clouds. At least, that's what my friends tell me."

"As you all know there was indeed a body found in the woods last night." Isaac drops his hand away from Muse's face and turns around, so he doesn't get in trouble with the teacher.

Muse leans forward in her seat, her lips just a breath away from Isaac's ear. "If you're willing I really would love that tour, Isaac." Isaac shivers as Muse's warm breath caresses his ear.

"Y-Yeah." Isaac stutters. "After English, I'll show you around." He whispers, causing her to smile.

"Thanks, Isaac." She leans forward with an act of boldness and kisses his cheek, leaving a shiny sparkly red kiss mark behind.

Muse hears Isaac's breath catch before rushing out of him. "No problem." His voice is barely above a whisper and sounds rather shaky, which only made Muse smile more.

In the back, Drew is leaning back in her seat, twirling her pencil, bored out of her mind. "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios," The teacher continues on. "As to what happened."

"Yeah, someone croaked." Drew mumbled. She heard Stiles choke back a laugh, causing her to glance over at him. "Sorry, was that too morbid?" Drew asks him. "My brother says I lack the ability to show sensitivity."

"It's fine." Stiles smiles at her.

"So word around school is that your the sheriff's son. Got any leads on the body they found?" She whispered asked.

"But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody." Drew raises an eyebrow.

"Do tell?" She smiles at Stiles, who looked totally shocked.

"I… I actually have no idea what he's talking about." Stiles whispers.

"What do you know then, Stiles?" Drew asks as she turns around, giving him a flirty smile. "Small town like this, finding a dead body is a pretty big deal. At my old town, nothing exciting ever happened."

"Where are you originally from?" Stiles asks.

"A small town in New York. And I know, New York got a bad rep, but the town I came from was the definition of snoozefest. Honestly, I would love to just…" She sighs. "To be apart of something excited. Wouldn't you?" She asks as she looks up at him, her dark eyes staring into his own as if looking through his very soul.

"Uh, yeah, totally."

"Miss. Jensen." Drew rolls her eyes and turns around to look at the teacher. "Attention up front. You too Mr. Stilenski or I will be forced to have to seperate you two."

"Sorry, sir, won't happen again." Drew lies as she looks up at him with innocent eyes.

"Right, as I was saying. Please, turn your attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester." Drew rolls her eyes and looks down at the packet. Drew chanced a glance at the teacher before looking back at Stiles.

"So, Stiles, what can you tell me about what happened? My friend Muse is big into mysteries."

"They only found half of the body." Stiles cracks as he leans over to whisper to her.

"Seriously?" Drew asks in fake shock.

"Yeah. It's a female, in her late twenties. My friend Scott and I went looking for the other half last night." Drew's eyebrow shot up.

"Are you nuts? You could have been killed. How did you know the killer wasn't in the woods with you last night?" She asks real concern pouring through to her words.

"Well, I didn't get really far. My dad showed up."

"Bet he wasn't too happy."

"No, far from it."

"So, you didn't find the body?"

"No, but Scott did." Drew's jaw drops.

"Oh my god. You're not serious."

"No, I am completely serious. He and I are going to go looking for it and his inhaler after lacrosse practice."

"You're on the lacrosse team?" Drew asks.

"Uh, well, I… I mostly sit on the bench." He mumbles.

"Still, that's pretty cool. I always hated how they divided the girls and boys in sports. I mean, who says girls can't play lacrosse with the boys."

"You like lacrosse?"

"I prefer watching it, but I wouldn't mind trying to play. It'd help if I had a good teacher, but," She shrugs. "It's not like I'll ever get to play. Girl sports aren't really that well watched in high school and I rather not waste my time on something no one was going to appreciate."

"Yeah, I understand that." Stiles smiles. "Hey, if you want, you could stay and watch the practice. It won't be as exciting as the games, but…"

"Yeah, I'll have to do that." Drew smiles just as the door opens and Allison Argent walks through the door. That was when the group knew the show was truly starting.


	3. My Need To Please

After class, the girls and Riley head outside where the lacrosse team was going to be practicing. Both Muse and Drew learned that their mates were on the team, so they both were looking forward to watching them play despite knowing how the practice would be and despite the fact that Stiles doesn't actually play. Riley leads the girls to the bleachers where he sees Lydia and Allison sitting. They all knew that Allison was bad news. Not just because she was an Argent, but because she was both too curious for her own good and has shown to be easily manipulated, making her very dangerous. They know this, but Riley also wants to find out if Lydia was going to be his mate or not. He has tried to find that out all day, but every time he tried to find out he either made a fool of himself or she either just ignored him or didn't notice him.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Muse asks. She had decided to help Riley out and the best way to do that would be to talk to her.

Lydia looks up at them and smiles. "Oh my god. I love your hair." Muse grins as she brushes the lavender hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, I love yours too. I think red hair is just beautiful. Jane's a redhead too." Muse says motioning to her shy friend.

"I love your jacket." Lydia says, causing Jane to smile.

"Thank you."

"I'm Muse and these are my friends Jane and the twins, Drew and Riley."

"You two are twins?" Lydia asks, her eyes going from Drew to Riley. When Riley caught her eyes they both froze. Riley went through the Bewitching like his sister and Muse. He felt his blood begin to boil, his heart start racing, and this intense need to protect the redhead filled him. He also felt extreme love and adoration for her. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, have her for himself. Lydia licks her lips, the action causing Riley's eyes to fall to plump pink lips. Riley swallowed the lump in his throat as he tries to push past his lust, but it isn't easy with her sitting there with her long legs on full display and her lips so scrumptious.

"So, do you mind if we sit next to you?" Drew asks, causing Lydia to look at her.

"No," Her eyes move back to Riley. "Have a seat." Riley smiles at her and sits down on the other side of her, while Drew sits beside him, then Muse, and finally Jane.

"I'm Allison. You four are in my English class, right? You're new too." Drew glances at her before turning back to the field, not answering her question. She often gave people the cold shoulder when she disliked them. Muse decides to be nice and answers.

"Yeah, we just move here. And yes we're in your English class. It's nice to meet you." Muse says with a kind smile before looking back at the field.

"Hey, who is that?" Muse looks over at Allison.

"Him?" Lydia asks as she finally tores her eyes away from Riley and over at Scott. "I'm not sure who he is. Why?"

"He's in my English class."

"That's Scott McCall." Drew answers. "He's friends with the sheriff's son. He normally doesn't play." Allison looks over at Drew with curious eyes. "He sits on the bench." Drew clarifies.

"Have you ever thought about playing?" Lydia asks Riley.

"Uh, I'm not much of a sports kind of guy." Riley answers a big embarrassed.

"Riley is too clumsy to play sports." Muse answers. "He tried basketball before, but he ended up breaking his nose because he tripped." Riley's face turns bright red as Lydia glances at him.

"Hmm." She turns back to the field, causing Riley's heart to plump. He gives Muse a glare, causing her to shrug. If Lydia was seriously not going to like Riley because he doesn't play sports then she obviously isn't worth Riley's time.

"That got to hurt." Riley and Muse look back at the field as they heard Drew. They missed Scott getting hit with a ball to the face.

"Ouch." Jane whispers.

"I guess that's why he sits on the bench." Drew grins, causing Riley to roll his eyes. The four of them didn't mind Scott, but he wasn't their favorite, however, Drew was also a bit harsh towards people. She lacked sympathy for others and sensitivity. Their favorite characters were Derek, Stiles, Lydia, and Melissa. Melissa was like the mother they all wish they had. From the little that they saw her, they knew she was cool, but also a good mother. Being a single mother isn't easy. They don't know what happened to Scott's dad, but they figure that he is out of the picture.

"Wow." Their focus is back on the field where Scott is dominating.

They knew Scott was going to be on the team and first line at that. In the next hour Scott proves just how good he is and the girls and Riley begin to head for their vehicles. "Look, all I'm saying is you didn't have to say that shit to Lydia." Drew rolls her eyes as she hears her brother still complaining to Muse. Lydia lost all interest the second Muse said that about Riley, but he wasn't going to go and join the team just to please her. There's no way Drew would allow that.

"Riley, if Lydia is seriously that pathetic to only date jocks then she isn't worth your time." Drew tells him seriously.

"Easy for you to say. You got your mate wrapped around your finger."

"Riley-"

"Oh look, here he comes now." Drew can't help but turn around at Riley's words. She indeed saw Stiles walking over to her.

"Hey, Drew." She gives him a smile.

"Hey, Stiles. What's up?"

"Uh, Scott and I were going to head into the woods… I was wondering if you wanted to come with us. You mentioned in English that you would like to so…"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. Do you mind if my friend Jane comes? I told her about it and she wants to go… that is if it's okay with you." Stiles looks over at Jane who gives him a shy smile.

"Yeah, sure. Did you want to ride with us?"

"No, I got my own ride. I don't want to leave my bike." Drew says as she motions over to her bike. "Jane and I will ride over. It's at the preserve right?"

"Yeah. Meet us at the entrance." Drew nods as Stiles gives her another smile before hurrying off.

"I can't ride with you. I'm in a dress." Drew glances over at Jane before shrugging.

"You got underwear on under it. You'll be fine. No one will see you. Come on." Drew grabs Jane's hand and leads her off with her, while Muse stands with Riley.

"I told Isaac I'd let him show me around the school, but look, Riley, you know I didn't mean to make Lydia ignore you. But Drew is also right. If Lydia is really that much of a stuck up bitch then you deserve better." Riley sighs, leaning against his car.

"Look, Lydia is…" He trails off as he looks over towards the school and sees Lydia making out with Jackson.

"Is with Jackson and he is on the lacrosse team. He's popular. You're the new kid who's too clumsy for sports." Muse wraps an arm around Riley. "Right now you are not on her radar, but I'm sure you'll win her eventually. Just… take it slow and try to not try so hard. If you act like you don't care then she will care. Got it?" Riley rolls his eyes, but can't help, but smile.

"Yeah, I got it." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I got to head home, but don't stay out too late, okay?" Muse laughs and lets him go.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let Lydia get you down. If it's meant to be then things will work out.

…

Muse met up with Isaac at the front of the school. He had showered since practice leaving his curls to still be a bit damp. The shower has seemed to only make his split lip worse. It appeared to have been reopened, but Isaac either didn't notice or didn't care. Isaac gave a shy smile, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, and standing awkwardly, his eyes remaining on the ground in front of him. It surprised Muse to see Isaac so nervous and awkward around girls. Isaac was really good looking. If he just tried then Muse knew he'd have girls hanging off him like crazy. She could only figure that it's just him. He is naturally shy. "Hey, Isaac." She greets cheerfully.

"Hey, Muse." Isaac says in that soft quiet voice that Muse is starting to love to hear. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She says as she motions to the front doors. "Lead the way." Isaac smiles that same breathing taking smile before opening the doors.

…

The girls pull up to the preserve, where the boys are already waiting. Drew hops off the bike and helps Jane off. "Alright, let's get going." Stiles smiles as he hops over the chain that says clearly to stay out. All four teens ignored it as they headed into the woods. Jane was nervously straightening her hair and clothes. She wanted to look good for Derek. "Honey, hate to tell you, but nothing you do will ever tame that hair." Drew teases, causing Jane to blush. Her hair was a wild mess of curls like usual. Her hair went to her waist in curls that refuses to bend before Jane's command. It was a tangled mess, leaving Jane to look like she just crawled out of bed or even worst out of a tornado. She tried almost everything to get her hair under control, but nothing ever works. The only option she has left is cutting it, but she has yet to swoop that low.

"I wish I had an elastic."

"Why so that it could break?" Drew snickers. Jane's hair was so thick, so voluminous, and has so much body that it can not be contained or controlled. If she tried putting it in an elastic then it would just snap the elastic. Sometimes Jane thinks it has a mind of its own.

"Do I at least look okay." Drew rolls her eyes and glances at Jane. In truth, no matter how wild Jane's hair is the group all find it beautiful. The color looked like literal fire, burning against her ivory skin. When the light hit it you can see streaks of gold and crimson. It made her pale skin glow and brought out her many freckles. Her dark green eyes only made her appear even more incredibly beautiful. Crazy hair or not, Jane was beautiful.

"He'd be crazy not to find you beautiful." Drew answers truthfully, earning herself a nice rosy blush from the tiny girl.

"Thank you." Jane says, her voice just barely above a whisper. She wasn't used to compliments, especially from Drew. She was rather insecure about her body and her appearance. It didn't help that she was so shy and timid. She was always second-guessing herself. It made her feel good to have someone call her beautiful and from Drew, it only tells Jane just how true it was. Drew was painfully honest and blunt. If she says Jane is beautiful then Jane is beautiful.

…

"And this is the gym." Isaac says as he concludes the tour through the school. He showed everything very slowly in order for Muse to remember everything and he was patient with her whenever she had a question.

"And to think I'm free of this place until next semester." Muse grins as she looks around the place.

"Do you not like gym?" Isaac asks, causing Muse to glance over at him.

"I'm not really the athletic type. I'm more of an artist. I prefer spending my days painting rather than climbing." Isaac looks over Muse's clothes as she says that.

"I would love to see your work sometimes." Muse smiles at Isaac before sliding down to the ground. She sat across from the rather intimidating rock wall, while Isaac leaned against the doorway of the gym a few feet away.

"Come sit." Muse smiles as she pats the spot beside her. They were two of the only people left in the school. There was a handful of staff left over, but for the most part, they were completely alone in school. "You know," Muse begins as Isaac makes his way towards her. "If you'd let me I would love to paint you." Isaac's face turns beat red as he takes a seat not beside her, but across from her.

"Why would you want to do that?" Muse smiles, pulling a leg up to her chest and resting her cheek against it.

"Your eyes." She says. "They're really pretty. They have so many colors in them." Isaac's face turns redder. "Plus, I think it'd be fun to paint you." She smiles. "I don't normally paint people, so it'd be a nice challenge."

"I don't know." Isaac says quietly. "You could probably find a better person to paint." The smile fell from Muse's lips as she saw the insecurity in Isaac's eyes. It wasn't that he was shy. He was insecure. It made Muse sad to think that such a sweet guy like Isaac thought so little about himself.

"You are the better person to paint." Muse says, wanting to make the sweet blonde feel better. Isaac blushes again and looks down at the floor, his fingers pulling a loose string on his jeans. "Here, just, hold still." Isaac looks up at her confused as she pulls out a sketch pad from her bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Sketching you. I need something to look back at when I paint. Unless you want to come to my house and pose for like five hours." She grins, causing Isaac to laugh. "Plus, it'll give me time to get into it and get a feel for human models." She says as she pulls out some pencils.

"Okay." Isaac says in nearly a whisper. "How did you, uh, want me to… pose?"

"Just relax, Isaac." Muse giggles. "You don't need to do anything except sit there." Isaac fidgeted, but remained sitting. Muse stares at him as he begins to tense up and grow nervous. Muse puts her sketch pad down and moves onto her knees. "Relax, Isaac. This isn't a test or anything." Muse smiles as she places her hands on his tensed up shoulders. "Just relax." Her voice was soft and quiet. It was like a gentle caresses to Isaac as tries to get him to relax. His eyes fluttered closed as Muse rubbed his shoulders, her hands moving down his arms. Her breath warmed his cheek as he slowly began to relax. "There, just… stay like that." His eyes snapped open as Muse moves back to her seat and picked up her sketch pad.

…

"I don't know what it was." Scott says as he hops right into the stream. Drew stares down at the water and then her boots.

"Here, let me help you." Stiles says as he takes her hand and helps her down the hill. "Just hop onto the rocks and you should be okay." She nods and does as she is told. Stiles helps Jane down next, causing the redhead to blush before following after Drew. Drew takes Jane's hand and helps her jump from the last rock to land, which was a big distance.

"It was like I had all the time in the world." Scott carries on saying when Stiles reaches the other side of the creek with them. "And that's not the only weird thing. I can… hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear." Drew raises an eyebrow as Scott goes through the small space that a branch made, while the rest of them went around it. "Smell things."

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asks as he glances over at Drew with amusement. Drew shoots him a smile before crouching down. Jane takes the hint and hops onto Drew's back. Drew often gave Jane piggyback rides and Jane wasn't one to turn down a free ride.

"Like mint mojito gum in your pocket or Drew's peach lip gloss." Stiles glances over at Drew, his eyes drawn to her shiny lips before he clears his throat, a slight blush to his cheeks.

"I don't even have any mint mojito…" Stiles trails off as he pulls out a piece of gum from the inside of his coat. Scott makes an I-told-you-so motion before walking ahead of them. "So all this started with a bite." Stiles states.

"A bite?" Drew asks, feigning innocence.

"Yeah, when we went looking for the body last night Scott got bit by what he claims was a wolf, except-"

"Wolves haven't been in California in over sixty years." Drew says, causing Stiles to look at her a bit taken aback, while Scott gives Stiles a look.

"Wow." Stiles breathes before Scott draws his attention back with a hit to the arm. "Huh? What? Sorry." Stiles blushes. Scott looks at Stiles and then Drew before looking back at Stiles.

"What if it's like an infection." Scott continues back to his earlier conversation. "Like my body's flooding with adrenalin before I go into shock or something?"

Stiles looks at Drew with a grin. "I actually think I've heard of this." Stiles says as he looks back at Scott, hitting his arm to gain his attention. "It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?" Scott asks, stopping dead in his tracks. Drew has to bite her lip to keep from laughing as she walks ahead of them.

"Yeah. I think it's called Lycanthropy."

"What's that? Is that bad?"

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month."

"Once a month?" Jane buries her face in Drew's bun as she tries to keep back her giggles.

"Don't mess up my bun. It's a perfect balance of messy and sexy." Jane snorts but remains quiet.

"Mm-hmm On the night of the full moon." Stiles makes a terrible wolf howl, which is enough to send the girls into a fit of laughter. Drew lets Jane down, the both of them fixing their clothes, as the boys catch back up. "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howl." Stiles defends.

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott says.

"Yeah, you have kooties." It was so sudden and out there that both boys laugh at Drew's statement. She grins at them.

"No, but seriously, you're a werewolf." Stiles says before growling. Drew giggles, causing Stiles' smile to grow. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding." He says when Scott gives him a glare. "But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's cause Friday is a full moon." Scott stops, causing the rest of them to stop. Jane feels a spark of nerves and excitement shoot through her. It was show time. Derek was going to show up and Jane was going to find out once and for all if Derek was hers.

"No, I-I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler." Scott crouches down as Stiles looks down at him.

"Maybe the killer moved the body."

"It'd make sense. He or she wouldn't want it to be discovered." Drew points out.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks." Jane's eyes scans the woods before landing on none other than Derek Hale. She was blocking Stiles' view, so he hasn't spotted him yet. Derek was dressed entirely of black and seeing him sent Jane's heart racing. His dark jeans fit snugged against his long toned legs and groin, leaving Jane blushing a deep shade of red. His black t-shirt shaped his abs, while his leather jacket screamed bad boy. He had so many jackets, but this one was always Jane's favorite. She loved the design of it and the thick heaviness of it. There is also the case that it was the first jacket he was seen wearing.

His eyes meet hers and everything faded to black. All day her friends have been telling her what it was like to bewitched, but nothing could have prepared her for this. It felt as if she had the wind knocked out of her. She felt a gust of hot air hit her, covered her from head to toe leaving her overheating and burning from the inside out. Her heart, which had already been beating like crazy, was pounding so hard that she almost thought it'd break right through her ribs and skin and throw itself into his arms. Her breath was coming out in short pants, while the sacred area between her legs clenched uncomfortably and became very hot and very wet. If she wasn't so captured by this man then she would have surely died of embarrassment, but she couldn't find it in her to care. She wanted this man. She wanted his body, his heart, and his soul. She wanted anything and everything. But more importantly, she wanted to protect him, keep him safe from the likes of Kate Argent. She didn't want that cold blonde anywhere near him. He was hers and hers alone. She didn't want anyone touching him, loving him. She wanted to be the one he loved, he held, he cherished. She wanted to be his as much as she wanted him to be hers.

"I guess that answers that question." Drew whispers in Jane's ear, snapping her out of that lovely trance she was in. It seems Derek had also snapped out of it and was now glaring right at Stiles and Scott. He was ignoring Jane, who stood safely in Drew's arms, but when his eyes ran back to hers his glare became murderous as he looked at the girl in which held Jane.

"What are you doing here?" He all but growled as he stormed towards the four of them, his eyes mainly on Drew as if wanting to burn her alive right there on that spot. "Huh?"

"Cool it dude." Drew says, eyeing him over with annoyance. She could understand his possessive nature towards Jane, but she didn't need his wolfy bullshit thrown her way. Jane steps out of Drew's arms and away from her, which seemed to ease Derek's aggression and aggravation.

"This is private property." His eyes still remained on Drew, as if daring her to try something. Drew was almost tempted to. She'd love to see his reaction if she kissed Jane, but she decided she rather not piss off sourwolf and expose them all, so she held her tongue and her lips in place.

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles says, his hand slipping into Drew's and stepping slightly in front of her as if to protect her from Derek's killer glare.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something but…" Derek's glare now fell on Scott, finally giving Drew a moment to breathe without feeling the need to be on the defense. "Uh, forget it." Derek pulls something out the pocket of his jacket and tosses it to Scott. Scott caught it and stared down at it. Derek's eyes moved back to Jane, who was looking shyly at him. She manages a weak smile, her legs still feeling like jelly and her heart still bruising her chest in its harsh beat.

By the time Scott looked back up Derek was already walking away. "Alright, come on, I got to get to work." Scott whispers.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale." Stiles says before turning to Drew. "What was his problem with you anyway? Are you okay?" Drew smiles despite her early anger.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but my hand might not be with the way you're squeezing it." Stiles blushes and looks down at her hand.

"Oh, jeez, sorry." He releases her hand and turns back to Scott. "You remember, Derek, right? He was only a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Jane swallows the lump in her throat, squeezing her eyes shut as Stiles says what she hated to hear.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." It was actually six, but neither girl corrected him, knowing how weird it'd be that they knew that when they had just moved to town.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott says.

"Maybe he just wanted to come home." Drew shrugs.

"Come on." Stiles says as he leads them back through the woods. "Are you sure you're okay? I don't like how he was looking at you." Stiles whispers to Drew.

"I'm fine, Stiles, really? I am capable of protecting myself." She looks over at him and smiles. "But thanks for being my white knight." Stiles looks at her with embarrassment, a nice pink shade coming to his cheeks. "I appreciate it, Sir Stiles." She jokes as she kisses his cheek, which only glows brighter.

Jane walks further behind them, a sweet smile on her face. She glances back behind her and she could have sworn she saw a set of blue electric eyes staring back at her.


End file.
